


Iron Chef he is not

by sillystarshine



Series: Little Bird Chronicles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Family, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint quickly realizes he's no iron chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Chef he is not

__

Five year old Avia stares down at the yellow blob in her bowl before hesitantly picking up her fork and poking the strange mass that her dad assured her was Mac and cheese. Whether or not its edible remained to be seen.

Looking up at her dad who was washing some dishes Avia decides she owes it to him to at least try the “mac and cheese” he made. Taking in a breath she gathers (more like stabs it was like her dad used glue instead of cheese) a couple of noodles on her fork and quickly sticks it her mouth. She gives the noodles a couple of chomps thinking they’re chewy but no-oh no gross gross. Quickly grabbing her napkin she spits the offending noodles into it. Just as her father turns around asking

"So Avia hows the mac and cheese is it better than…."

Clint’s question stops short  he turned around just in time to see his daughter face contort in disgust before promptly spiting out the food he just made. Avia grabs her glass of milk taking a big drink before responding.

"I’m sorry daddy but are you sure this is mac and cheese? cause it taste like dirt."

"oh come on Avia it can’t be that bad." Clint tells her as he stabs a noodle with her fork trying it for himself. Avia laughs at the face he makes when he realizes that oh yes it is that bad. 

After spitting the food out into the sink and rinsing his mouth out with water he turns back around dejected that he couldn’t make his daughter an even semi decent home cooked meal.

"i’m sorry i couldn’t make you an awesome lunch like your mama baby girl."

"that’s okay daddy. Besides you still make the best peanut butter and jelly sandwiches they’re way better that mommy’s!" Avia tells him happily.

Clint smiles at her before walking over and picking her up of the barstool she’d been sitting on, “I do make the best PB&J’s huh.” Avia nods her head enthusiastically. “what do you say to helping me make some right now?”

"can i make your sandwich and you make mine?" Avia asks in response.

"that sounds like a plan to me baby girl."

"So you think we should let mommy cook tonight?" Clint asks as Avia happily finishes her sandwich. Avia just looks up at him raising her eyebrows (in a way that was so Natasha that it wasn’t even funny) as if to say what do you think. "Yea my thoughts exactly Avia if we want to live to see another day we should leave the cooking to your mama."

 _Later that night_  after Avia’s been bathed and tucked into bed Natasha picks up the bowl of the infamous macaroni and cheese curious as to how much her husband and daughter were exaggerating. After quickly warming it up in the microwave she stabs a couple of noodles and takes a bite, only to rush to the sink when her taste buds quickly realize that her family was not exaggerating in the slightest. Taking a drink of her water she had on the counter she turns to see Clint standing in the doorway.

"First thing this weekend I’m teaching you how to cook." She tells him half jokingly as he hands her the bowl of macaroni to toss down the garbage disposal. she turns the bowl over expecting the macaroni to just fall out but it does the exact opposite. She gives the bottom of the bowl a few taps but still the macaroni stays in the bowl defying the laws of gravity. what the hell was Clint trying to make macaroni and cheese or a new form of cement?! Giving up she leaves the bowl in the sink and walks over to Clint wrapping her arms around him.

"Maybe those lessons should start tomorrow?" Clint tells her sheepishly.

 

 

* * *

 

__**A/N: #1. this is a one shot that’s part of a series of one shots if you want to read the previous one(this is only the 2nd installment) just look under the little bird chronicles tag on my blog.**  
#2. the macaroni not coming out of the bowl has actually happened to me but it was at school and really what do you expect with cafeteria food lol!  
#3 check out my tumblr and look under the tag little bird chronicles to see the gif that inspired this one shot! :) 


End file.
